


You (almost) let me die

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Bones, Cracked Gems, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide Attempt, probably, they're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if the ending of 'Rose's Scabbard' had gone a bit differently?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first Steven universe fic! It's just a quick drabble but I love my angst.
> 
> Warning for attempted suicide!

"Go away!" Pearl's rage-fueled shout echoed through the dark atmosphere, sharply contrasting the cool quiet of their surroundings.

"Pearl! Did I do something wrong? You gotta tell me!" Steven cried out in desperation, hoping he could get through to Pearl. Why did she run away? Why was she so upset? He had to help her, he couldn't just leave her like this.

When Pearl turned her back to Steven and started walking away, Steven formed an idea.

A stupid one, but worth trying.

With a deep breath, Steven ran towards the edge of the platform, and leapt towards the patch of earth Pearl sat on.

It occurred to him too late he'd underestimated the distance.

Steven's grunt of exertion signaled Pearl to turn around, her angered expression melting into one of concern as she saw Steven rapidly falling towards the ground, a fall not even a gem could survive.

" _Steven_!"

As she leaned over the edge, relief washed over her as she caught sight of Steven clinging to a vine. But she couldn't help, not in this state. Her mind was racing, everything was happening too fast.

_whywouldroselietomewhywouldrosekeepsecretsfrommeroseneverhidesanythingfrommethiscantbetrue_

Scrambling to her feet, she retreated to the edge and placed her head in her knees, trying to hold back the rising sobs in her chest.

Steven whimpered as he looked down, a pang of nausea squeezing his guts as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Grunting, he started to pull himself up. That wasn't as easy as it sounds.

With gravity pulling him downwards and his own tired limbs not wanting to cooperate, each movement felt like torture, certain death looming right below him.

As he held on to a thicker rope, his hands began to slip, and before he could advance, he was quickly sliding down.

" _Pearl!?_ "

Steven's heart felt like it was in his throat as his hands lost grip on the vine, desperately clawing at nothing. As he descended, he caught glimpse of Pearl leaping down towards the hanging plants.

"STEVEN!" Pearl desperately yelled, grasping a vine as she slid down to catch him. But befote she could grab hold, he had fallen too far.

She was too late.

The sobs she held back before burst through the barrier, her hand rising to cover her mouth at the wail of anguish her throat created.

Pain flowed through burning streaks down her face, choked noises of agony slipping through her mouth.

Lowering her head, she let the force of gravity finally subdue her, and let go of the vine.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was rapidly falling, a choked scream escaping him as the ground grew ominously closer. On instinct, the clear pink bubble that once belonged to his mother appeared around him, sheltering him from the collision.

Well, sheltering enough. Upon impact, a searing agony shot through Steven's left leg, causing a broken wail of pain to flow past his lips. Looking through hot tears, his leg was twisted at a painfully grotesque angle, a scream nearly coming into existence if his breath had not caught in his throat.

Calming the gasping sobs clawing through his lungs, Steven looked around through the darkness, faintly making out branches and vines hanging from above. A sliver of light caught his eye, leading it to the small oval lying in the clearing.

_Pearl!_

Carefully rolling forwards, Steven appeared next to the bodyless Pearl, opening his bubble to grab her, only to quickly shut it again. After carefully turning her over, Steven made out a faint crack in the gems surface, eliciting a new wave of tears to fall.

"P-pearl, I'm, I'm sorry..." He gently whispered as he stroked her gem, running his thumb along the fracture.

An idea shot through his mind, and he raised her closer to him. Holding his breath, he brought the gem to his lips, landing a small kiss onto the surface.

_Please work please work please work_

A faint glow came from the gem, and the crack repaired itself. Steven let go of his breath, letting out a laugh of relief, of shock, of an emotion he couldn't quite identify. Then, the tears returned.

Sniffling quietly, he held Pearl close to his own gem, and curled in on himself. In turn, the bubble shrank around him, enclosing the pair in dark solitude.

_It'll be okay, Pearl. I've got you._

\--------

Steven sipped hot cocoa from his mug, wrapped in a bundle of blankets on the floor of the house, extending his leg with a bright blue cast wrapped around it. His eyes were heavy and dark, staring at the basket which contained Pearl's gem, sitting under a lamp.

Garnet and Amethyst exchanged worried expressions as they looked at each other, then back to Steven. Garnet moved closer, putting a hand onto his shoulder.

"You know Pearl, Steven. She takes her time in regeneration. It's been 3 days, you need to get some rest." The fusion spoke softly, coaxing Steven away from the spot he nearly hadn't left the past few days. It seemed to do the trick as he lifted his arms, allowing Garnet to carry him up the stairs.

"Pearl will recover in time, thanks to you. Now please, try to sleep." She gently pulled the covers over Steven, who was still staring at Pearl. He sighed, before pulling the blanket over his arms. "She better come back soon," he mumbled.

"She's got some explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, took a while but I finally got around to writing it! My first su fic, nice.  
> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
